borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:K1ngMea7wad
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:K1ngMea7wad page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 16:56, 25 February 2010 see:template:infobox weapon. and use other pages as an example. pick one that you like/admire/approve of and use that format. try it out, and dont worry if someone edits it afterwords. its a group effort and we must share our toys. 17:23, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Wear could I find that awsome weapon? Hey. Well I wonder where did you find that beast? What beast? And if you could be more specific I could tell you. If you mean the Eridian Firebomb, I found it at one of the lance checkpoints along the Crimson Tollway. SPT SDU's K1ng, I could not agree with you more on the SDU's. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 14:39, March 9, 2010 (UTC) sorry i missed you k1ng. any mission may be turned in at any time. what this does to your reward is another matter. remember mission rewards are biased by difficulty (trivial/normal/tough). so therein my lie our puzzle. 11:47, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Np, anyway I have all the repair kits for the claptraps from Scrapyard and on. When I get around to it I'll try and get SDU's from them. - K1ng 19:24, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Good work K1ng. I am pounding through Jakobs Cove now with my three 40+ toons. I am also on the 360 with two other really good guys. I am impressed with the homework and testing on the SDU's that you are doing. Drop me an invite if you need some one to run with. I am normally on XBL between 4:30-5:00 pm until about 10:00 pm (est.) during the week and I try to play as long as i can on the weekend. XBL GT: Provenmayhem. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 13:17, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man, really hoping that the "first 5" theory is wrong, all the more inventory space for my Siren, hahah. I'll send you a friend request here in a bit when I jump on. Always good to have more Borderlands runners, lately seems like all my friends are on MW2. - K1ng 04:32, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey K1ng Sorry I was not able to hook up with you over the weekend, but I accepted you friend request and I am looking forward to running with you. Right now my main toon is a Siren also (don't tell her, but my Hunter is still my favorite. lol) She just hit Lv 55 and is raiding Crawmerax very nicely. I am the Anchor for my crew so that when the heavies die we don't lose the damage delt. Drop me a message if i don't catch up to you on live first. P.S. you would not have found a Specter Com for your Siren yet would you??? I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 17:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Heh, no worries, I've been running Crawmerax solo with my Siren recently since I just finished the General Knoxx's Secret Armory playthrough 2 with her, so I'm occupied. Finally glad to have it done since she's my character that has 63 inventory slots so when I fight Crawmerax I can get almost everything. :p I think I have a Specter com, but it's only an 85% crit and 2 other stats, I'm trying to find a better one through Crawmerax, and a friend told me he has one that I'm trying to get from him, but he's not on often. If I get ahold of a good one before we play then I'll let you know. - K1ng 19:53, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Sweet. Just 85% crit with snipers would be a bennie. lol It doesn't have Ammo regen does it? Appearently that is one of the Material #2 components. Can we say Snipers and SMG's. lol Right now she is normally packing a Desert Penetrator and a Vicious Invader with a Static and Caustic Equalizer for close quarters. She has a Solid Valcano, Combustion Hellfire and "B" FireHawk that made Zombie Island extremly easy. lol I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 20:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Heh, well I can dupe it for you if you want it. Unfortunately no ammo regen, it's got a +4 and a +3 skill on it along with the 85% crit, but that's all. I'm hoping to get ahold of one of the 660's that has ammo regen and 100% crit, that's pretty much same thing my hunter uses. Then I could stop using Bessie for Craw and go Penetrator, 'cause that's what I use on my Hunter and it goes a lot faster. I use a Combustion Hellfire for Green Craw Worms, Shattering Serpens for Armored Craw Worms, and a Savage Aries for the Craw Maggots, then Bessie/Penetrator for Crawmerax. I have the same weaps on both characters, only my Siren uses Bessie since she doesn't have ammo regen, and hunter uses Penetrator because he does have ammo regen. - K1ng 21:46, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for running with us last night K1ng. I found my first Specter Mod this morning before work. I am carrying my Desert Penetrator and three SMGs: Caustic B!tch, Combustion Hellfire and a generic Shock until I pick up better. With the Merc Mod I am regenerating 26 or 28 ammo it is very nice and making quick work of the Lance. lol I still have to get my hands on a Bettsie and an Aries. I want to run with a nice high damage Kyros and Aries to keep the health regen up and possible heal my friends. lol Unfortunately you were "VERY" right. All three of the loyalty Mods disappeared after I logged out. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 13:44, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Heh, no problem, got in some good runs! Awesome, is the Specter Mod any good? Nice, I've got a good SMG ammo regen class mod I'll have to check for you, see what it's got. I can dupe the Savage Aries and Fearsome Bessie that I have. Aries is 1371, Bessie is 1677. I loved the Kyros' Power and Typhoon, but both versions that I got were really weak, so I got rid of them. Yeah, that sucks, I don't know why they always disappear, but hopefully gearbox will get a patch in quick to fix it. Talk to you later, peace. - K1ng 13:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) That would be Swweet! I will have to look, but I am pretty sure it is not as good as the Specter you have. I am still looking for a good Electric SMG and having the Aries as a back up would just be wrong. lol I have been drooling over the Bessie since I saw the original post for it.The Kyros' I have now is 700+ with a x2 Explosive, respectible but not goddly. Just drop me a line if you are on before me. If I am on before you I will shoot you an invite as soon as I see you. Spycaster and I are planning on trying to ramp up his Hunter to 61 farming Crawmerax so...I get to do the heavy lifting for a change. lol I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 14:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Just a thought but a Tsumai and a Hellfire would solve all our Siren smg needs for Crawmerax. lol I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 16:09, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I've got a great static SMG if you'd like to check it out. Every Kyros' Power I've found it always just shows an explosive icon, but no # in it... not sure why. Heh, good luck! I'm not 100% sure if I'll be on tonight, but I'll try to atleast. I have a Tsunami and my Hellfire is the best I've seen for awhile, so you can check them out later, too. - K1ng 18:31, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Good morning. Those where pretty good runs last night. If you are on tonight I know that I could do use the help with Crawmerax. I will not even be able to get there yet unless you or Spycaster is on. If you get the chance to grab Bessie and the Tsunami that would be great. If not I know that I will catch up to you sooner rather than later. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 11:56, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Just stopped by to drop you a line. Spycaster and I got an Ironhide to drop off Crawmerax last night. Hope to see you on. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 20:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Did you know about thhis one K1ng??? http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Meta_tag_for_regulars%3F Check it out. This was inspired. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 17:57, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Nice job catching that ridiculous removal in the trivia section on the Aries page. That God of War reference was my addition, and I was pretty psyched to actually hit one right on the head. I have no idea why someone would remove it other than to just be a troll.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Ohh finally, stop changing that crap, how do you figure that some GoW quote is related to this game? its not "right on the head" whatsoever, sorry to burst your bubble.. TreeJs 11:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Actually a lot of quotes from a lot of games are referenced. Hell, five minutes into the game and you get Bioshock. And the quote seems related; more so than any other possible reference I've seen anyway. --Nagamarky 11:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok now you make me sad to have to say this, cause I don't listen to this garbage but hmm, i guess maybe its completely related to the song "Your Life is Mine" by Just Surrender, again I don't listen to this, was just looking up quotes with your life is mine. TreeJs 11:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Could be, if I were you I'd look up the lyrics of the song and if it seems relative in any way then put it up on the wiki. I actually just undid somebodies change who removed the God of War reference because it makes clear sense to me. Feel free to look into it and put it up if you think it fits. - K1ng 15:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) TO ALL USERS: Please refrain from having a rant on my talk page. Thanks.